sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic history sonic is infected
Paragraph one It was just like any othe day the birds were chirping , the sun would was shining and sonic of course was running around. Tailes was making repairs to his airplane. Sonic of course was not interested in Tailes engineering endeavors, Tailes was trying to tell sonic of a new fighter jet design he was perfecting in case of emergencies but of course sonic was more interested in his sneakers his feet and the road to listen to Tailes. Tailes was starting to feel left out, he saw sonic was spending all his time with amy and running to pay attention it. He knew one thing that would git Sonics attention for shore. He knew that if there was an emergency sonic would come running, but nothing was going on or so he thought. Paragraph two On the other side of the planet at Dr. Robotnicks base he was working on a special mixture design to infect without being detected by touch and then cause swelling and inflation , so for example if you had been stung you wouldnt feel it. He was working on this special poison for one reason to stop sonic. He thought if his new chemical was put in darts he could and hit sonic in the stomach or chest area. This would cause swelling causing Sonics body to become round like a ball. This would stop sonic from running therefore making him powerless, but robotnick new the only way he could get close to sonic to use the dart was if sonic came to him. Then he thought of a great plan to lure sonic in, but first he had two test his dart. He fired one at a small rabbit, he waited over a week but nothing happened. Paragraph three Robotnicke decided that if his chemical darts didn't he would just trap sonic the old fashione way. He sent a letter two sonic telling him that he had one day before he would destroy the world. Of course sonic knew he had to stop the Dr. But sonic saw it more as another adventure. Tailes did not want to go he told sonic that he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Sonic didn't care he told tales not to be scared he said it would be fun, but sonic was roung. What the Dr. didnt knew was that serum did work. The serum required A a large concentration of blood and heat and B a soft area to spread and C a large vibration to run through the body activating the chemicals in the serum. The Dr. Did not know any of this so he took the gun and placed it on a shelf above his table. Then he went off to set his trap for sonic. Paragraph four Sonic and Tailes arrived at the doctors base soon after they received the letter. Sonic looked around with a smile on his face he looked at Tailes and said this is going to be fun. Tailes looked back trying to put on a smile he still had a bad feelling. Sonic and Tailes entered the base, the lights were off then out of nowhere sonic took a step forward and a trap door opened Sonics left foot fell into a 1 ft beep pool of glue. then out of nowhere the lights came on and the dr jumped out from behind his desk laughing at sonic who was thrashing and uesing his left leg to pull his left foot which was now soaked up to the sock in glue sonic had both his hands on the floor trying to pull his left foot out of the pool his right leg and foot were pushing up trying to get leverage. Sonic took both hands and put them inside his left sock the right hand grabbing his left foot the left hand grabbing his left leg in the sock, sonic began to pull he could hear the sound of the glue giving way he pulled his left foot 2 feet out of the pool but his entire sneaker was still covered in a thick glob of glue holding his left foot in place. Tailes charged for not noticing he had hit a lamp the lamp fell into the wall which shook the shelf where the dart gun was. No one noticed that the gun had fell. When the gun hit the table it fired one of the chemical darts the dart flew through the air and hit sonic right in his right foot and the dart went straight through its sneaker and poked his foot injecting the chemical. Sonic yelled ouchhhhhhh! Sonic grabed the dart and began to pulled, the dart came out with a loud popppp! Sonic yelled out in pain, while furiously rubbing his right sneaker in the spot were the dart hit. Then he pulled on his left leg one last time pulling it free. Right at that moment Tailes was thrown into the wall and fell straight on the dart gun it fired another shot. This time it flew through the air and hit sonic right in his left foot again it went through the sneaker and sonic yelled in pain he again pulled the dart out and rubbed the sneaker were the dart hit. " side lesson sonic had been running for a long time to reach the dr base this caused alot of blood to rush to his feet causing them to swell this made them rub up aginst the sides of his sneakers causing heat an his feet were realy soft this made prefect candisions for the serum. Paragragh four Sonic and Tailes had returned home but upon entry Tailes realize he had left his electric conductor on. He asked sonic to go turn it off but sonic forgot to wear a rubber suit upon walking in the room he was shocked by electricity. Sonic was thrown into a wall when he stood up tailes grabbed his hand and asked him if he was all right there was smock coming from Sonics feet and ears when Tailes grabbed him, a bolt of static electricity ran through Sonics body causing him to vibrate Sonics whole body was vibrating except for his feet the vibration went all the way into Sonics legs than the vibration swiftly and violently shocked into Sonics feet after words it stop. Sonic looked at tailes and said that was weird and but i just fine now but what Sonic didnt knew was that the serum was on actize in his feet. Paragragh five Sonic and Tailes woke up the next morning feelling fine but sonic was complaining about pain in both his feet. Tailes told sonic to take his sneakers off, but sonic refused.tailes told sonic he couldnt see what was rong if he didnt take his sneakers off. Sonic said ok he took both his sneakers off.tailes could see two small bumps one on each foot.sonic said it was nothing and he took off runing.but sonic never came back tailes went looking for him. he found sonic on the side of the road around 2pm sonic was scratching his feet. Tailes asked sonic what was rong sonic stood up and said nothing he stood up and ran off. Sonic was too embarrassed to tell tales that he had been having problems with his feet stinging and itching, all morning. Paragraphs six Sonic went on through out today trying to ignore, the horrible itching sensation in his now partly swollen feet. When sonic made it home that day, his feet had gotten worse. Every step sonic made was excursatingly painful. Sonic was sucking his teeth every time he took a step, because every time.sonic put his sneaker on the ground the swelling would cause, his foot to rub up against the side of his sneakers. This would cause the normally soft and stretching material of Sonics sneakers to become Rolf and tents. Sonic could feel his soft and swollen feet scratching aginst the rough sides of his now partially stretched out sneakers. All sonic wanted to do was scratch his itchy and swollen feet, but he didnt want Tailes to worry. Paragraphs seven The next day Sonics feet were even worse than before,over night Sonics feet